


Cold Feet

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Annoyed!Thorin, Bilbo's feet are cold, Cute, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Thilbo Bagginshield - Freeform, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never noticed when they were dating. Now that they are married and sharing bed, he can feel it. Those cold feet from Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on fanfiction.net

'Oh god. Not again...,' Thorin groaned mentally. He shifted a little further towards the edge of the bed. Away from Bilbo's feet.

Cold feet.

This never happened before between them. When they were dating, Thorin never noticed it. Probably because they hardly shared a bed.

Now that they were married, he could feel it. The coldness of Bilbo's feet, that sent shivers and uncomfortableness up his spine.

Thorin knew that Bilbo hated wearing shoes and preferred the feel of nature, concrete and carpet on his feet. Not sometimes rough or sometimes too soft bottoms of shoes,sometimes both as well.

"Gah," Thorin gasped when Bilbo snuggled up closer to him, entangling their legs together. So close to the cold...feet.

Ok. He has to tell Bilbo to start wearing socks to bed or he will go crazy!

"Hey,uh,Bilbo," Thorin nudged his husband in the back with his elbow. Bilbo responded by just squirming causing his feet to rub against Thorin's.

"Dear Lord! Bilbo,wake up!"

Thorin continued to nudge Bilbo,getting harder every second. Minutes later, Bilbo still didn't wake up,causing Thorin to sigh and cry a little in the inside.

He has to make it through the whole night then. It won't be that hard. It was.

~

Next Morning

Thorin laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling of the master bedroom. He didn't get much sleep. He kept waking up every hour when he feels the dreaded feet rub even more against his.

Thorin actually cried.

Bilbo shifted and yawned. He sat up and stretched his arms and upper body, leaning down to kiss Thorin afterwards.

"Good morning,love."

"G-Good m-morning,B-Bilbo."

"Thorin? What's wrong?"

"We need to talk Bilbo," Thorin said in a tone that sounding like they were breaking up.

"Oh no. What is it about," Bilbo asked,sniffing.

"It's about your feet."

"My feet?! What about them," Bilbo was confused. What kind of husband would start to talk about feet? His feet,especially because they are quite cute and maybe a little hairy. But who cares? Not Thorin right?

"I never told you this but I deeply dislike cold feet. And you have them."

"Well, that doesn't make any sense! You know I love to be barefooted everywhere I go even in bed. Also, if you dislike them so much, wear socks to bed," Bilbo was started to get angry.

"Why should I?! My feet are very warm sometimes even hot. I don't want to get even hotter with socks on. You should wear socks to bed," Thorin angrily said.

"Uh, no thanks. I hate the feel of socks too you know!"

"You're just going to wear them to bed,love. You can deal with it," Thorin countered.

They bickered for the next hour, missing breakfast, Bilbo's favorite time of the soon ended, after they both came up with an solution.

"We should both wear socks then," they said and laughed in sync.

They continued to laugh soon discovering how stupid the argument was. But funny.

"Let's forget all about cold feet Thorin. I can help make it hot," Bilbo whispered suggestively.

"I would love that very much, my dear husband. But here," Thorin pulled a pair of socks that was in his bedside drawer. "I can still feel the coldness on my back even from all the sweat."

"Thorin, you are such an arse!"


End file.
